Jean Grey
Jean Elaine Grey (Phoenix) is a mutant. Relatives *Hans Knoblach (alleged ancestor, deceased) *Gertrude Hunter (alleged ancestor, deceased) *Gloria Knoblach (alleged ancestor, deceased) *William Knoblach (alleged distant relative) *Fiona Knoblach (alleged ancestor, deceased) *Charles Grey (ancestor, deceased) *Malkin Grey (ancestor, deceased) *Eleanor Grey (ancestor, deceased) *Lady Jean Grey (ancestor, deceased) *Brian Grey (paternal uncle, deceased) *Phyllis Dennefer (maternal aunt, deceased) *Roy Dennefer (maternal uncle, deceased) *Fred Harriman (paternal relative, deceased) *John Grey (father, deceased) *Elaine Grey (mother, deceased) *Sara Grey-Bailey (sister, deceased) *Julia Grey (sister, deceased) *Roger Grey (brother, deceased) *Liam Grey (brother, deceased) *Madelyne Pryor (clone) *Scott Summers (husband, deceased) *Paul Bailey (brother-in-law) *Nathan Summers (step-son) *Aliya Dayspring (step-daughter-in-law, deceased) *Hope Summers (step-daughter-in-law, deceased) *Tyler Dayspring (step-grandson, deceased) *Hope Summers (adopted step-granddaughter) *Rachel Summers (alternate reality daughter) *Rachel Summers (alternate reality daughter) *Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality son) *Derry Campbell (niece, deceased) *Julian Grey (nephew, deceased) *Joseph Bailey (nephew, deceased) *Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased) *Bekka Wallis (niece, deceased) *Mary-Margaret Grey (niece, deceased) *Kindra Grey (niece, deceased) *Terry Maguire (relative, deceased) Powers Telepathy: Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own th oughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence. The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However, this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *''Telepathic cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other telepaths and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Cloak mind:'' Jean has the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. *''Psychic shield:'' Jean has the ability to erect psychic shields for protection of her own and the minds of others. *''Telepathic illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic camouflage:'' Jean can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not even there. *''Memory alteration:'' She can erase, implant, restore, or alter the memories of others. *''Mind control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind possession:'' She can possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed. *''Trauma healing:'' She has the ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through psychic surgery, as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Mental sedation:'' She can telepathically sedate her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remains so for as long as she continues to sedate them. *''Neural jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain which can increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels temporarily. *''Power dilation:'' Jean has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind link:'' Jean has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psychic blasts:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, unconsciousness, or turning them brain dead. *''Astral projection:'' Jean can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. On the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental detection:'' She can sense the presence of another mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables Jean to levitate objects, propel, or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to generate heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes and lift several heavy objects at once without any difficulty. *''Psychic firebird:'' She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird whose claws can inflict both mental and physical damage. *''Telekinetic force fields:'' She can create a telekinetic field around herself to shield her and her teammates or to use it to lift heavy objects. *''Tactile telekinesis:'' Jean can use her telekinesis to enhance her physical attributes. *''Telekinetic aura:'' She has the ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of herself. *''Matter transmutation:'' She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level. Empathy: On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate, and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force has chosen her as its rightful human host. In other versions, she has been shown possessing any type of empathic abilities except for telepathy and telekinesis. Category:Characters Category:Mutants